


Momento

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwin Jarvis gave Tony something to remember him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

**Author's Note:**

> for the 3/30/2013 weekend challenge at 1_million_words on LJ.

Tony silently stood over Edwin Jarvis' fresh grave with hot tears streaming down his face. He was wondering where he could turn for guidance now that the only person who truly cared for him was gone.

Although the man had been the family butler, he had become much more to Tony than just a servant. Jarvis had been the father Tony had always wished Howard Stark would have been.

Tony reached up and wiped the tears from his face. He pocketed the dog tags Jarvis had given him as a memento to remember him by and walked away from the grave determined to become the man Edwin Jarvis believed him to be.


End file.
